


Happy Dawning, Guardian

by orphan_account



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Cabal Inspired OC, Don't Read This, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haru'ul knows only the way of the Empire, and Auryon is changing him for better or worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Stormtrancing-Auryon on tumblr. You should check out her lovely art.

“You look beautiful,” Haru’ul says softly. He’s leaning against the doorway watching Auryon fix her hair. It’s a tad longer than normal the soft locks almost long enough to touch her shoulders. Haru’ul’s own hair is a bit longer than he likes as well. It was funny how he never seemed to notice his hair’s length till it bothered him. Hair seemed to grow faster in the winter anyway.

 

The Cabal spy could still see Auryon move about the room under his dark bangs. She hadn’t commented on his compliment, but he did notice the dark pink tint in her cheeks. A grin found its way to his face.

 

“This party is awfully silly.” He says absent-mindedly. The hunter, Vincent, was holding some fancy Dawning party for his close group of friends. No doubt his brother’s idea, now that he thought about it.

 

Haru’ul didn’t mind them. He just preferred spending the eve of the Dawning with Auryon. Alone. He wishfully thought of warm sugar cookies and cuddling by the fire with the awoken as he watched her finish getting ready.

 

Part of him almost wanted to hide her away from the world. Carry her off to a tower on Mars like one of the silly fairy tales Rainer-9 had told him. That way he wouldn’t have to share her with the rest of the world, but that wasn’t fair. Auryon needed to be surrounded by her friends and her family. She deserved all the love in the world, and Haru’ul would make sure she had it.

_Mates are the heart of a home_. He closed his eyes remembering his father’s voice. _They need to be surrounded by people that love them._

 

At the time, Haru’ul had been far too young to understand what he meant. Now though, the worlds held all the meaning Xar’ul had meant for them too.

 

“We don’t have to go.” Auryon says quietly. There’s a hint of sadness in her voice.

 

“No, I want to go.” Haru’ul smiles at her, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “I can’t show off my beautiful beloved otherwise.”

 

Her cheeks darken again which makes his heart swell.

 

His warlock disappears into the master bathroom. “Do you think you’d be alright with going to meet my father later this week?” Haru’ul runs his hand over her dresser touching various items Auryon had collected over the years. Everything from feathers from wild birds on the dark reaches of Earth to Ahamkara scales found on Venus where placed in different ornament glass jars. Fancy things. “I’d like to bring him a gift. Plus, you know how much he loves seeing you.”

 

There’s fondness in his voice, but then again there is always fondness in his voice when he talks about his family.

 

“I’d love to go see him.” Auryon says. “Although, we have to go see my own father tomorrow.”

 

“Of course.” Haru’ul nods. He isn’t looking forward to seeing Rigel, but he’ll act civil for Auryon’s stake at least.

 

Auryon steps into his view again and his breath catches in his throat. Haru’ul is stunned by her. Lavender fabric wrapped around her like a glove with a neckline that brought attention to both her breasts and her beautiful face. If he knew long dresses looked so wonderful on her he wouldn’t have grumble so much before.

 

“Your tie is wrong.” Auryon giggles. She takes a stride over to him untying the fabric and fixing it properly.

 

“There.” She grins, pleased. “You look prefect.”

 

“You do.” He leans down kissing her.

\--

\--

“What’s wrong?” Auryon hangs her dark coat on the hanger by the door. Haru’ul whole body is steaming with anger. He doesn’t even know how to answer her.

 

“ _That titan bitch_ ,” He hisses ripping the tie off his neck and throwing it on the floor. “For all her cruelty toward you she has the _nerve_ to look at you like that.”

 

Aleksandra. Haru’ul had never held any love toward the woman. She was too brash, too ruthless.

 

Haru’ul hardly believed Chekov and her belonged to the same gene pool. Then, for all her taunting. For all the time she wasted going after Auryon, the woman had the nerve to look at Haru’ul’s mate in front of him.

 

“You’re imaging things, Haru’ul.” Auryon put a comforting hand on his shoulder. One hand that he quickly knocked away, he didn’t want comfort. He wanted something else entirely. Haru’ul wanted to stake his claim. Show the world that Auryon belonged to him.

 

“I know what I saw.” He leaned his forehead against hers.

 

“It doesn’t matter regardless.” Her calming voice tries soothing him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Part of him wants her comfort. The soft kindness of the love she is offering him. The rest of him wants to place a hard painful kiss on her lips.

 

The latter part wins as he backs her up against the living room wall. His hands find her round face rubbed her face as he kisses her hard. His tongue pushing past her lips to taste the sweetness of champagne and pastries from the partly. He can breathe in her scent this close. Her perfume smells like roses but there’s still a hint of something that’s just unique to her under that. It’s something that can drive him wild.

 

“Haru’ul-” Her voice breaks off into a gasp as he slides his hands down the curve of her back. The dress feels like satin against his skin. It’s a nice feeling, but he’d rather feel her skin under his hands.

 

Auryon reacts for his shoulders. She rubs some of the tension out of them as if Haru’ul wasn’t putty in her hands already. His mouth finds her jaw placing soft kissing into it and her neck.

 

“I love you.” She sighs out. He can hear her breath hitch as his teeth scrape against her skin. Auryon moans under him as he bites a mark into her neck. Haru’ul doesn’t bite hard enough to draw blood.

 

However, he can see the blossoming dark outline of his teeth on her skin when he pulls away to admire his work.

_Good._ He smirks. _Let the world know she’s mine._

 

One smooth movement of his hand the flowy fabric falls away from her skin pooling at her ankles.

 

“Bedroom.” He commands backing away from the awoken. Although, he does find it tempting to have her right here in the living room. Neither of them had bothered to lock the door, the thought of someone seeing him claim her is tempting, but at the same time her won’t allow anyone to see her like that. He’ll share his beautiful warlock with the world, but the way her breath hitches when he touches her and the lustful half lidded eyes are just for him.

 

He sheds off his coat and unbuttons his shirt quickly following her. His clothes feel hot against his skin; he’s more than happy to finally be ridding himself of them. He’s finally stripped himself down to his briefs by the time he’s stepping into their shared bedroom.

 

There’s Auryon almost completely naked on their bed, waiting for him patiently. She’s biting her bottom lip with anticipation and her the glow in her eyes is dim from how wide her pupils are.

 

A soft push and she’s falling into the mattress underneath him. His lips on her’s with the same needy force as before. His hands slide over the sensitive skin of Auryon’s hips. She cries out his name when he bites into abused skin on her neck.

 

Haru’ul slides the soft blue panties off her hips and down her legs until she’s completely naked before him.

 

“Beautiful,” He kisses the inside of her tight. Her tight twitches against each feather like kiss he places there. She smells faintly of the expensive flowery soap she always uses; a scent he knows he'll always associate with their time together. Slowly he makes his way up her thigh, lips and tongue leaving a wet trail on her silky soft skin. Lean, flat muscles tense under his touch, and she parts her legs to let him in.

 

There’s a slight whimper that escapes her mouth.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Haru’ul smirks teasingly and watches her reaction; blue eyes shut tightly, and a dark blush has flushed across her cheeks and onto her shoulders. Finally, she shakes her head in protest.

 

The hand on his head fists in his hair, trembling; her thighs, too, tremble as she clamps them over his ears, and he smiles as he kisses her, kisses the wet heat between her legs. Even with his ears covered, he can hear the high-pitched little noise she makes when his lips close around the one thing here that isn't soft, gently tug at her clit. He slides his hands up her thighs and hips, flattens his palms over her stomach, feels it rise and fall as she draws short, unsteady breaths, clench as his lips and tongue tease her below.

 

“Haru’ul,” She moans his name. Her breath is coming in soft pants. “Please, I need you.”

 

He places another kiss on the inside of her tight. “Tell me what you want, what you need. I want to hear it.”

 

“I want to feel you thrust into me. I want you inside me.” The blush on her face growing slightly darker.

He slipped two fingers into her roughly, nipping at the flat skin on her stomach. Another moan escaping her lips. Haru’ul forces a third finger into her tightness. It’s not long before she’s thrusting her hips up to meet his fingers; small moans escaping past her lips to his ears. He swore his dick twitched. Auryon always drove him mad with lust as she made those sweet sounds.

 

“Haru’ul please!” Auryon’s almost sobs. Haru’ul was growing impatient as well. He slid his fingers out of her grabbing his cock by the base and slowly thrust it inside of her slowly inch by inch.

 

He grunted forcing his dick inside her tightness till the base of his cock touched her soft lips. One hand moved to the headboard beside her head to give himself a little more leverage. The other hand rest on her waist. Her fingers moved through his hair as she moved her hips as much as she could to meet his first few slow thrust.

 

Auryon gripped onto his hair tighter trying to pull him even closer. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in again. Over and over he pulled out and slammed back in, getting rougher as he continued. Haru’ul needed to prove he was the only one that could satisfy her this way.

 

“Auryon,” he dragged out her name.

 

She groaned, grabbing onto him and pressing her lips to his roughly. He moaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

 

He could feel her walls starting to clench around him, causing him to get a little louder. Their movements became quick and sloppy. Her body trembled as she squeezed him that much tighter. He thrusts his hips into her a couple more times before his cock twitched inside of her, coating her walls with his thick cum.

 

Their movements slowed and he rest his head against her shoulder.

 

“I love you,” Haru’ul breathed.

 

“I love you more.” Auryon kissed him, sweetly.

 

“You mean everything to me. If nothing else, you have to know that.” Haru’ul sighed catching his breath. “You have to know how much I adore you. How much I love you. I won’t allow anymore to touch you this way, to even look at you this way.” He rubbed her hips softly pulling away from her tight heat.

 

Auryon’s faced was still flushed either from the sex or his words he wasn’t sure. Perhaps it was both. She took his face in her hands rubbing his cheeks. Her hand carefully rubbed over the scar there to avoid causing him pain.

 

“We were meant to be.” Haru’ul’s voice whispers softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Haru'ul is a bad oc you don't have to tell me that.


End file.
